


A not so secret relationship

by Firebird_18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: All the Bella’s, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe think they can hide their relationship from the Bella’s. Safe to say it does not really work.</p><p>Follow on from Earned It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a follow on from Earned It bit you don't have to read it for this.
> 
> It's a 5 + 1 story, so here ya go :)

In hindsight maybe trying to have a secret relationship in a house full of acappella nerds -who were already trying to set them up- wasn't the best idea. But Beca and Chloe gave it a shot. After the Earned It situation a week ago, the two made a silent decision to not tell the Bella’s just yet. Especially considering they were now very aware of the bet CR made about a year ago. Well it did take 5 trys but the girls eventually figured it out:

I.

The first missed hint was the morning after the Earned It incident, Chloe came bounding down the stairs in Beca’s flannel shirt from the night before and not much else. There was no one else in the kitchen so she set about making a cup of coffee for herself and Beca, who came stumbling in a few minutes later in a t shirt and booty shorts that were clearly Chloe’s. Beca couldn't help but smile at Chloe’s back as she came round the corner, humming to whatever song was in her head. Beca snuck up behind her and placed her hands on Chloe’s hips, making the red head turn to look at her,  
“Hi.” She whispered, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on the DJ’s lips,  
“Hi yourself.” Beca replied, reaching around Chloe to grab the coffee cup,  
“Do anything special last night Becs?” Chloe asked innocently yet still managing to make it sound suggestive,  
“Oh you know, just trying to work on the set until someone interrupted me.” Beca said, pointedly taking a sip of coffee and jumped up to sit on the counter. Chloe walked forward until she was stood between Beca’s legs with a smirk on her face,  
“I don't think you minded that much somehow.” Chloe murmured in Beca’s ear. Beca put her mug down and put a hand on Chloe's neck, pulling her flush against her,  
“You know what, you might be onto something there Beale.” Beca looked into Chloe's deep blue eyes and saw the joyful spark in them. Chloe rolled her eyes and slanted her lips over Beca’s, Beca wrapped her hands in Chloe's bright red mane and in return earned a whimper from said red head. While the new couple was making out in the kitchen, Emily staggered past the kitchen door clutching at her forehead,  
“Last time I drink with Amy.” She muttered, sending a quick glance into the kitchen and continuing on. She froze mid step a few paces later and backed up to peer back into the kitchen. Beca and Chloe were both sipping coffee; the former on the counter, the latter sitting on a stool with crossed legs,  
“Morning Em.” Chloe said cheerfully, Beca sent her a quick wave before looking back at Chloe,  
“Er hi guys…” Emily replied awkwardly before rushing back upstairs, making her head spin. Had she really just seen her Captains making out on the counter or was her head just pounding from last night?  
“Hey Stace?” Stacie groaned in reply, “You sure Beca and Chloe aren't together?” Emily asked,  
“Yeah we're all sure. That level of UST has always been there Legacy.” Fat Amy piped up before falling back down. Emily shrugged and joined the rest of them in sleeping off their hangovers. Back in the kitchen, Beca and Chloe were sniggering into their coffee cups,  
“Well that was close.” Beca said,  
“I think we could've scarred Legacy.” Chloe said through laughs,  
“Alright who do you think will actually bust us?” Beca asked,  
“I bet CR.” Chloe replied seriously,  
“I bet Aubrey.” Beca countered smugly,  
“You're on Mitchell.” Chloe put out her hand, Beca shook it accordingly before using it to pull Chloe back to her and with a press of her lips the deal was sealed.

II.

It was a couple of days later when they had a near brush with Fat Amy and Stacie; Chloe had been on her way back to the house when Beca called her,  
“Yo Beale when you getting back?”  
“Well hi to you too and I'm already almost back. Why?” Chloe asked,  
“Just wondering if you could pick up dinner for the Bella’s.” Came Beca’s reply with a hint of pleading. Chloe could imagine Beca trying not to smile and still keeping up the puppy dog look that she used on rare occasions,  
“Yeah sure. I take it you guys already ordered.” When Beca hummed a yes Chloe rolled her eyes, “Right well I'll be ten minutes. See ya soon babe.” Chloe said as she took a right towards the Girl's favourite Chinese,  
“Yeah see ya soon babes.” Beca hung up and turned to see Amy and Stacie watching her curiously,  
“That Chloe?” Amy asked slowly,  
“Maybe…” Beca replied just as slow, even to her ears she sounded suspicious,  
“I think my ears need cleaning because you called her babes.” Stacie added with a smirk,  
“What? Oh that. Yeah I think Chloe's affection has rubbed off on me.” Beca rolled her eyes and brushed off the comment,  
“Well I'm not surprised, you two are like inseparable.” Amy said, “Wait she's getting dinner right?”  
“Yes Amy she is.”  
“Awesome.” Amy left the room but Stacie narrowed her eyes at Beca before following. Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and waited for Chloe to get back. Half an hour later and the Bella’s were watching TV eating Chinese take out, Beca and Chloe wrapped around each other like they always are at Bella social times,  
“You know Stace and Amy heard me hang up early.” Beca said quietly to Chloe who almost choked,  
“Did they figure it out?” Chloe whispered back,  
“Nah I played it off as you having a bad influence on my bad ass image.” Beca said looking over at Stacie who was talking with CR, “Although I don't think Stacie believed me.”  
“Well they didn't say anything so keep it to yourself babe.” Chloe leant over, her lips brushing Beca’s ear, “Wouldn't want anything to put a hold on tonight's plan.” Beca swallowed and shifted marginally on the sofa. Chloe pulled back with a smirk and continued watching the TV, leaving Beca very… frustrated with having to sit through a movie for the next two hours instead of being in Chloe's room, alone.

III.

CR was the one whom they had to be super careful around because she never shuts up about her gaydar and they were not taking any chances with that. There was one time where they almost popped up on said gaydar. CR, Flo and Beca were all sitting in the Bella’s living room, the former two talking about being minorities. Beca was vaguely listening but kept zoning out so completely missed Chloe walking and sitting next to her,  
“Hey.” Chloe said, Beca blinked herself from her thoughts and turned to look at her,  
“Hi.” Beca replied turning to face her,  
“Have you finished the set for world's?” Chloe asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder,  
“Nope.” Beca replied before nonchalantly continuing, “If you want you could give me a hand.” Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca,  
“You know with the vocals.” Beca finished with a smirk and an innocent blink. Chloe sat staring wide eyed at Beca, shifting slightly on the couch,  
“Could y’all hurry up if you're going, cause the sexual tension just rose like a shit load.” CR interrupted making the pair look over at her,  
“Yes I must admit it is more tension filled than the back of the truck that smuggled me into the country.” Flo nodded along with CR. Beca raised an eyebrow at them but turned to Chloe,  
“So you gonna help or not?”  
“S-sure.” Chloe stuttered before walking out the room, dragging Beca behind her. They made it to Beca’s room before Chloe pushed her against the wall and kissed her thoroughly. Beca groaned as Chloe pressed into her harder and let her hands slip under the red heads t shirt. Chloe leaned back and took in Beca’s hooded eyes and parted lips,  
“That's what you get for seducing me in front of CR, cause now we're definitely on her gaydar.” Chloe said with a smirk before sitting down on Beca’s bed with her phone,  
“Right. But the bet’s still on right?” Beca sat down at her desk and put her headphones over her ears. Chloe smirked and walked behind her and leaned over her shoulder, moving one of the cups off her ear,  
“Totally.” Chloe replied slowly, hearing Beca swallowed she placed a kiss on her neck. Chloe smiled against her skin when she heard Beca’s breath hitch, “See ya later babe.” Chloe then bounced out of the room, leaving Beca to fail at concentrating on mixing music. Chloe was still chuckling when she came back to the living room where Flo and CR were still sitting,  
“Back so soon?” Flo asked,  
“Turns out Beca doesn't need my help.” Chloe shrugged and sat down,  
“Right so you just left her to do her thing?” CR added,  
“Yup.”  
“Red you're toner for that chick is so big I'm shocked Aubrey hasn't called you out on it.” CR said with a grin, Chloe blushed slightly,  
“Maybe she already has.”  
“Jesus just tell the girl.” Flo said, “You never know when one of you will be deported.” Floe added with a raised eyebrow,  
“I'll keep that in mind Flo.” Chloe shook her head and turned the TV on, effectively stopping the conversation.

IV.

The fourth time was actually hilarious for Beca at least, Chloe not so much. After the gaydar incident, Beca decided to get back at Chloe for leaving her so turned on that all she accomplished was messing up the world's set. Shaking her head at the memory, Beca completed the rehearsals mix; Chloe was going to kill her but hey someone shouldn't be a tease. An hour later and Beca swaggered into the rehearsal space last and the girls were all waiting,  
“Sup nerds, I got a new mix for today and I want to test it out. Chloe you done the choreography?” Beca slung her laptop bag onto the table and began to set it up,  
“Of course.” Chloe replied with a hand on her chest, “Some of us actually work when they say they are.” She added with a smirk. Beca grinned back suddenly very ready to see that smirk drop,  
“Alright let's do this.” Beca pressed play as they all got into position, she walked past Chloe and whispered in her ear, “Consider this payback Beale.” Chloe gave her a confused look before the realisation hit her. Beca’s new mix consisted of Titanium and other songs that came under Chloe’s ‘lady jams’. Beca had an evil smile on her face for the whole of practice and couldn't stop herself from laughing whenever Chloe missed a step or stumbled slightly. Practice finished and good God if looks could kill, Beca would be 12 feet under. The rest of the Bella’s were almost out the door before Chloe went mental,  
“BECA MITCHELL YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH!” Everyone froze, except Beca who was full on laughing at Chloe’s red face,  
“I can not believe you did that!” Chloe growled as she moved closer to Beca who backed away slowly with her hands in front of her,  
“Oh you can't believe that I did that? Really? After yesterday? This was so payback.” Beca said around laughter, Chloe gritted her teeth and glared harder,  
“That was not payback,” Chloe paused as Beca was up next to the piano. Chloe was practically nose to nose before she spoke again,  
“Tonight is payback.” She said with a smirk, Beca’s face fell and she gulped. They continued their staring before they heard Stacie,  
“Okay you aca-bitches, you two either need to make out or back away before someone gets pitch slapped.” They head turned to see all the Bella’s gaping at them, with either smirks or knowing smiles.  
“Or I could just run.” Beca said as she ducked past Chloe and ran through the girls with Chloe hot on her tail,  
“Beca! Get your ass back here!” Chloe easily caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Beca yelped when she felt the redhead leap on to her,  
“Ow.” She muttered from where her face was pressed against the floor,  
“See you tonight?” Chloe asked from her position on her back,  
“Hell yes.” Beca said once she stood up. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe’s back and pulled her flush against her,  
“You've got no idea.” Chloe said with a smirk. Beca’s jaw dropped and Chloe closed it with her finger under chin and kept tilting her head back so she could place her lips on her throat. After a second Beca pulled back and looked at Chloe before pressing her lips to Chloe’s. She pulled back when Chloe moaned and grinned,  
“Until tonight Beale.” Chloe stood dazed as Beca walked away with a smug smile when she saw the affect she had on the super senior.

V.

Beca and Chloe were laying in bed in the early hours of the next morning when Beca broke the silence,  
“Well you were right, I had no idea.” Chloe smirked and placed a kiss on her shoulder,  
“Glad you liked it. Also Aubrey’s coming today.” Chloe snuggled deeper into Beca’s embrace so she felt Beca tense,  
“When exactly were you going to warn me?” Beca squeaked out,  
“About now, after sex so you can't yell or run away.” Chloe said sleepily,  
“Good logic and we'll talk more in the morning.” Beca replied through a yawn,  
“M’kay.” Chloe said before falling asleep quickly followed by Beca. Turns out they never did get to talk about it because Aubrey arrived super early and they were still asleep so had to rush to get up. Chloe ran down to the door and launched herself at Aubrey with a high pitched squeal,  
“In case you were wondering, her full range came back.” Beca said from the doorway,  
“Very funny Becs.” Chloe said coming to stand next to her,  
“So hobbit,” Aubrey ignored Chloe's growl, “You keeping the Bella’s in check?”  
“Of course I am.” Beca replied with a glare,  
“More like Chloe's keeping us in check shortstack.” Amy piped up from the stairwell,  
“That's… true.” Beca nodded,  
“Well tonight we’re going out for dinner so you guys better clean up nice.” Chloe said with a grin. Beca whined,  
“Do I have to?”  
“Oh my God just where that new dinner suit.” Chloe replied in an exasperated tone,  
“You so expected my reply and just for that I will.” Beca stuck out her tongue and headed for the kitchen with Chloe arguing behind her. Aubrey shook her head and saw the rest of the Bella’s coming down to say hi,  
“Have you noticed?” Emily deadpanned,  
“What the suffocating tension between by best friend and the hobbit?” Aubrey said in the same tone. All the girls murmured their agreement and heard the laughter coming from the kitchen,  
“Man those two are oblivious.” CR commented before they all went to join them. Later that evening they were all gathered outside the restaurant and Chloe was freaking out,  
“Beca and Stacie are late. Why are they late?”  
“Chill out Chlo I'm sure they're fine.” Aubrey reassured the frantic redhead,  
“Oh yeah they are, because damn.” CR pointed down the road and everyone turned to see Beca and Stacie walking towards them. Chloe visibly froze when she saw Beca in a tight cut, black evening suit with a new pair of black heels,  
“You alright Chlo?” Aubrey asked mischievously, Chloe ignored her and walked over to meet Beca. Stacie winked at Beca and went to join the rest of them,  
“Holy shit.” Chloe breathed out,  
“Put your tongue back in Chlo or else they're going to see you jump me on the sidewalk.” Beca said quietly as she moved past Chloe who just trailed her eyes down the suit. Beca chuckled and tugged Chloe back towards the rest of them, when they were in earshot Beca turned to Chloe and looked at her own deep blue dress that made her eyes sparkle,  
“Oh and may I say damn girl you like fine.” Chloe shook her head and came out of her daze to smack Beca’s arm lightly,  
“You are such an ass.” She replied with a laugh,  
“Alright you two, tone it down. I've got to sit through dinner with you two flirting it better not start now.” Aubrey scowled at Beca who smirked at her and brushed past her with Chloe blushing on her arm,  
“Tone what down? I'm just being polite.” Everyone rolled their eyes at their Captains obliviousness, Chloe leaned down to Beca’s ear,  
“You did this on purpose didn't you?”  
“I don't know what you're talking about babe.” Beca smirked,  
“You so want to win this bet don't you?”  
“You know I'm competitive.” Beca said as they sat down,  
“Alright then whoever calls us on it first; Aubrey or CR.” Chloe whispered as they all joined them at the table.  
“Let it begin then.” Beca replied quickly,  
“Alright nerds, who wants what?” Beca addressed the group with a smug grin. All the way through the starters was fine, everyone talking and asking questions, it's was normal. But when the main course came Beca couldn't help herself and so she leaned over and turned her head to Chloe's ear,  
“You know I really love your dress but I think it would look better on the floor later.” She whispered gently, Chloe blushed a bright red which matched her hair and Beca just took a sip of her beer to cover her smirk,  
“You doing alright ginger?” Amy asked with a smile,  
“Aca-awesome…” Chloe breathed out. Aubrey gasped so loud the whole table went quiet,  
“What the hell is wrong?” Stacie asked, Chloe looked so guilty,  
“Chloe needs to tone it down.” Aubrey said whilst glaring at Beca,  
“What?” Beca shrugged, her face still smug because she knows exactly what's going on,  
“Would you like me to spell it out?”  
“Go for it.” Beca smirked,  
“Maybe not.” Chloe burst out, her face matching her hair, Aubrey ignored her and continued on,  
“Chloe only ever sounds like that when she's turned on.” Aubrey glared at Beca who smiled,  
“Don't look at me, she's the one who's frustrated.” Beca replied,  
“Guys can we not-” Chloe started,  
“You're the one whispering in her ear, Beca.” Aubrey growled leaning forward,  
“Not my fault she's easily flustered.” Beca replied smugly, leaning closer,  
“Maybe if you two got you're toners under control it wouldn't be a problem.” Emily chipped in, Chloe slapped her hand on the table,  
“Oh my God Bree, we do not have toners for each other!” Everyone stared at Chloe and then CR laughed,  
“You two have been on my gaydar for about a week now.” Everyone laughed along even if Beca and Aubrey were still staring at each other. It wasn't until they were all walking home when Aubrey talked to Chloe,  
“Seriously, you haven't told her?”  
“Nope and it's staying that way.” Chloe replied,  
“Alright then, pine over you're best friend.” Aubrey walked off to see Emily,  
“She's got no clue.” Beca placed her hand on Chloe's lower back and she tensed,  
“Which means you're going to lose.” Chloe replied with a grin,  
“Nah doubt it. She's here for a few more days. I got time.” Beca smirked and placed a kiss on her neck before walking into the house. Well it was going to be an eventful few days to say the least. 

VI.

And Chloe was right. The days were filled with Beca flirting shamelessly with her and the rest of them getting suspicious. On the final night the Bella’s decided it was movie night; Beca’s least favourite night. But it wasn't all bad, she got to sit next to Chloe and they could actually be wrapped around each other on the same chair and it would be normal. So they were all watching the movie with rapt attention except Beca and Chloe who were whispering to each other,  
“Can't believe Aubrey hasn't busted us yet.” Beca said,  
“I can't believe any of them haven't busted us.” Chloe replied, “I don't think you could've been more obvious.” Beca smirked at the clear opening she was given,  
“Well I could be more obvious if you call off the bet.” Beca grinned when Chloe stared at her,  
“You're willing to throw a bet?”  
“Yup.” Beca replied gently,  
“Fine deals off.” Chloe said, turning her head back to the movie only to feel Beca’s hand curl around her neck and pull her head back around.  
“I think this is more obvious.” She whispered before slanting her lips across Chloe's. Chloe responded, of course she did, with a hand slipping over Beca’s hips and under her t-shirt. Beca moved her hand down Chloe’s spine and felt the redhead shiver under her touch. They both heard someone clearing their throat and broke apart to see all seven Bella’s staring at them,  
“Busted.” Aubrey said with a smirk,  
“Too bad you cancelled the bet, Becs.” Chloe said with a sly grin. Beca squinted at her girlfriend,  
“Chloe Beale, you sneaky aca-bitch.” Beca said slowly, “You two totally planned this.”  
“Well I didn't plan for you to interrupt movie night but maybe I already knew. Maybe Chloe told me the bet. And maybe I ignored every single opportunity you made for me to call you out.” Aubrey said casually,  
“Maybe Chloe's in big trouble now.” Beca added on the end,  
“Aw c’mon Becs, don't be grumpy.” Chloe poked at her cheeks and smiled,  
“Oh I'm not grumpy because now I can do this in public.” Beca replied with a smug smile before placing a lingering kiss on Chloe's neck that had the super senior biting her lip,  
“Yeah okay we’re going upstairs now.” Chloe yanked Beca off their seat and they ran upstairs. Aubrey turned back to the rest of them,  
“How long have you guys known?” She asked with a knowing smile,  
“Maybe since they stumbled through the door with their hands around each other a few weeks ago.” Amy said with a grin,  
“Can we watch the movie now?” Emily asked impatiently,  
“Yup because those two are not coming back tonight.” CR said with a smirk. They all laughed but pressed play,  
“Also you all owe me 20 bucks.” CR added, making all the Bella’s groan and hand over the money, “Thank you pitches.”

So yeah they say hindsight is 20/20 and Beca was probably going to regret telling them but hey at least she could make out with Chloe whenever she wanted to now; so that's the bright side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Any prompts, comment below :)


End file.
